


wonpils bully park jaehyung

by thebookofus



Category: Day6
Genre: Bully, Day6 - Freeform, HE, Horny, Jae - Freeform, M/M, isnt, jae is horny, jk, joke, wonpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookofus/pseuds/thebookofus
Summary: THIS US A COMPLETE JOKE
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	wonpils bully park jaehyung

this is a joke  
wonpil was walking down the street when he saw jae  
"hey bitch wanna go to school together"  
"ur a bully!"  
the end


End file.
